


You're My Summer

by killunyas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunyas/pseuds/killunyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're in love with your best friend, they become your light, your sun, and the center of your universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Summer

Gon always had an extraordinary sense of smell-- one that even dogs would be jealous of. He thought of it as a gift that helped in many difficult situations he and his friends went through. Most of all, Gon was grateful for this gift because he knew which flowers smelled the best to give to Killua. _Cliché, cliché!_ Killua would always think when Gon would approach him with a cheerful 'Guess what I have!' causing Killua to list the most ridiculous items; which, Gon would respond with a small pout before presenting the flower. No matter how cliché Killua thought the gifts were, he always treasured them.

The smell of Gon on them mattered far more than the scent of the flowers themselves. He admired and adored of Gon's smell as from the moment they met—strong, sweet, the small hint of grass that was always with him even when in a city scene. He wanted to be engulfed in the smell. The thoughts always littered his mind, causing him to become a flustered mess, and Gon would just laugh thinking Killua was simply embarrassed about receiving his gifts. Both had established this feeling of understanding that they were more than just friends but not quite to the extent of another level. This understanding was unknown to each other as they were both too occupied with other thoughts and worried to try to bring it up; but Killua wanted more. Killua craved Gon's touch-- no, he craved Gon's very being. He was his sun and his light, and Gon was the very thing that kept Killua from accepting his terrible thoughts plaguing him about his worth. He wanted to be closer. He _needed_ to be closer.

 

On a warm summer day, Gon and Killua enjoyed the warmth of the sun on their skin that had been moistened from the sweat. They had tired themselves out from chasing each other around and simply enjoying each others' company. Killua watched as his tanned friend pointed towards the sky, grinning from ear to ear as he spoke about how each day had new clouds that you could see and use your imagination to turn into anything you wanted. His eyes softened as he focused less on the words and more on the speaker. The way Gon's arm muscles contracted and released, how his eyes gained a small shine when he was excited, and how soft his lips looked. The thoughts caused the boy to sweat more, and his heart beat more rapidly than before. He sat up, gingerly licking his lips to rid of the dry feeling. He needed to get these thoughts across to Gon while he had the courage.

“Hey, Gon,” Killua quietly interrupted his friend's speech. Gon tilted his head with a curious smile. “Something wrong?” He questioned.

_Shit, shit, shit! Words! Say words!!_ Killua thought nervously trying to form a word, any word. His lips felt surprisingly dry again despite recently licking them.

“Uhm-- I mean can you--”

“What, did you not like me talking about clouds?”

“No! I mean, yeah I liked it but! That's not what I mean! I just...uh.”

“C'mooon, what?”

The light haired boy tightly grasped onto a small patch of grass in frustration, trying to come up with something.

“C-Close your eyes.”

“Huh? My eyes?”

“Just do it!”

Gon quirked an eyebrow in confusion, but eventually complied to the other's demands. As the boy closed his eyes, Killua's heart was in a frenzy. His best friend, whom he had fallen for hard quite a long time ago, was right in front of him. He had his guard down and anything could happen.

But Killua knew what was going to happen. Gently, as if touching a precious item that could shatter at any moment, Killua placed his hand on Gon's cheek. He could feel the other slightly tense up, but quickly relax again. Each of his fingers felt a warm sensation one by one. Gon's skin was so soft and beautiful, and Killua felt as if he had reached out and touched the sun itself. He gently slid his hand towards Gon's chin as he took in the smooth feeling of his face.

This was it. He had to do it. This was his chance.

As his leaned in towards his best friend it felt as if time had stopped.

_Tick._

He's almost there.

_Tock._

Gon's scent was overtaking his senses.

_Tick._

He can feel the warmth of Gon's breath on his skin.

_Tock._

Their lips were locked. Killua placed his free hand on the other side of Gon's face as he melted into the kiss. Gon tasted salty from the sweat but so, so sweet. He was sweeter than chocolate robots, even. Killua felt as if the whole universe was suddenly...right. As if this is where he belonged: sitting in a field and kissing the love of his life.

Time began again once he pulled away. Although, along with time, his thoughts began racing again. What did he just do? Did he seriously just kiss Gon? What would Gon think? Would he hate him? The flood of thoughts seemed endless until Killua got up the nerve to open his eyes to meet the result of his actions.

Eyes full of fear met ones filled with love and light. Killua almost had to move back in surprise by what he saw before him. Gon was brighter than he had ever seen, shining lighter than any star that was imaginable.

A small laugh escaped Gon's lips as he grabbed the surprised boy into a tight hug. It was then Killua realized that Gon wanted to do the same, and that the other didn't hate it or him. They both wanted to be together and to feel each other in brand new ways. Gon's laughs seemed suddenly contagious as Killua began laughing along with him. Happy, light hearted laughs floated throughout the field as the two boys finally understood each other.


End file.
